It Takes One Moment
by Dracotk
Summary: It takes one moment to change everything in the Pride Lands. Fuli finds her moment fast when Zira's pride of lions and Janja's cackle of hyenas invade. Jasiri's cackle also find their moment in this mayhem and now both find their ways of life changing. (Takes place at the end of Lion King 2)
1. Outsider's Coup

**A/N: For the first chapter the focus will jump around from character to character. Takes place at the end of Lion King 2 with my views on how things end up with the Lion Guard added into it. I do not own Lion King.**

 **P.S. Chapter Rewrite...**

Fuli was cornered. No matter where she dashed off to there was another predator waiting for her. A hyena or two she could take on by herself, but add in a outland lion to the mix. This was bad for her and for the Pride Lands and every creature in-between.

It all started with Janja and two of his goons chasing a herd of gazelle at dusk, right when Fuli was going to curl up for the night. She caught them out of the corner of her eyes and thought she better deal with them now instead of wasting time gathering the Lion Guard up. Besides, it was Janja and even when Fuli was a cub she had no problem wrecking their plans. As a young mature cheetah this should be easy. She chased them into a ravine on the edge of the Pride Lands only to find a whole cackle of hyenas waiting for her. This wasn't an idea situation for her but it's not like they could catch her if they tried. So she turned tail and started to run but Nuka and a lioness at his side blocked her path. He just cackled at her surprised look before he lunged at her with his claws ready. She easily dodged his attack and turned down a different path in the ravine only to find a couple of hyenas and two lioness waiting for her there. This was now getting on her nerves as she dashed back to a different ravine. Again she found herself out maneuvered and outnumbered. Her next two paths were just the same plus to top things off it started to rain and not just a light spring shower. No mother nature decided that this was a good time for a down pour.

So now she has her side pressed against the canyon wall in the outland with two lioness and three hyenas surrounding her. A hyena rushes in to attack only for the cheetah to use her claws to keep the hyena at bay. That is when she notices the other two holing back. She knows those two from Jasiri's cackle, Tunu and Wema were staying back behind the other hyena and didn't even look like they were being aggressive with her at all. Fuli took another swipe at the unknown hyena when she saw the lioness move in on her. She dips under one lioness's attack and meets the other one head on. Both felines scratch into each other for a bit before backing away from each other. Fuli feels her face is on fire and soon her right eye starts to swell up. This causes her sight to blur a bit and she loses sight of the hyeans for a moment.

She swings her head around to bring them back into sight only to see more of them then there was before. This disheartening fact brings her spirits down just as a hyena attacks her. She brings her wrath down on this hyena, biting her jaws down hard into the hyena's neck, dragging the poor creature to ground so she can dig her claws into the soft belly of the beast. This left Fuli defenseless as the two lions dive into her backside. One latches on to her neck and tries to break it with jerking motions while the other attacks her back left leg. This one is able to get a good hold on the cheetah's leg and bite down, there is a loud snap and Fuli has to let go of her victum as she lets out a howl of pain. This would have given the lions the perfect opportunity to finish her off, excpet a whole cackle of hyenas decides to bring themselves down on the lions at this moment.

Fuli tries to get her paws under her but the wounds from the lions were to painful, her back leg is not responding to her commands, her head feels heavy and light at the same time, and her throat is on fire. She couldn't see clearly as blood is now flooding her vision. She gasps out in more pain as something strikes her across her throat, taking out the last of her will to even try to stay up. She lays the on the ground as she watches hyena and lions fight before one hyenas fills her vision. Fuli sees the hyenas mouth moving but she could not make out anything being said. The hyena decides to start licking her face frantically and soon Fuli can make out details of the hyena, her old friend Jasiri is there doing the cleaning. Seeing as she wasn't trying to finish her off in that moment Fuli knew she is safe and lets the blackness take her.

Jasiri looks over at the fighting that is going on when all of a sudden another lioness is at her side with a honey badger on her back. Jasiri could almost laugh in delight if she wasn't fearing for Fuli's life right now. The lioness she did not know but Bunga she knows all too well and backs away from their cheetah friend. She gives a call out to her cackle which they knew was to back off and defend. Which they did in one movement and know stood shoulder to shoulder with the new lioness against the two lioness. The other hyena that attacked Fuli lay on the ground between the two parties lifeless.

"Should have figured you hyenas would stick to the Pridelanders. Zira was right about you being weak and stupid, you best get out of here before we return. Filth!" The lionesses limped off with a growl on their lips.

Wema and a couple of hyenas move to face the lioness, honey badger, cheetah, and Jasiri. Their hackles still raised as they eye the lioness.

"Stop it, they are our friends." Jasiri pleads as she steps in front of the lioness who is now growling at them in return.

"You know I hate Janja as much as any hyena in this cackle does, and even more so with those termite infested lions. I just don't see why we have to be friendly with these Pride Landers when they see us as a threat." Wema growls out

"I believe in time they will let us in and we were close to it too. But after tonight..we need not to be hostile them at all. My dear friend Fuli is hurt and you want to fight still. Use your head Wema, at the very least they will not run us out from the outlands because of tonight's events. We have lived just fine so we will continue to live like this if need be so set your hackles down now!"

Bunga starts to frantically run about Fuli. "Fuli, oh hapana! Not good not good! Tiifu! There is so much...so much..." Bunga faints from the amount of blood.

The lioness whips her head around to look at the honey badger and cheetah. She gives the hyenas one last glance before dashing over to Fuli to look her over. Jasiri walks over to join her while glaring at Wema.

"We will help them because that is what Kion has done for us on many occasions. Now scout ahead to make sure no animals are waiting for us." Jasiri noses Fuli as Tiifu starts licking around the wound on her throat. Jasiri can tell the lioness is about to panic.

"This is bad, real bad. We need to get her back to the Pridelands. Ummm..Jasiri is it? Can you lift her on to my back?"

"She should be well enough to get back to Pride Rock, it seems the rain is letting up." As if the world was waiting for Jasiri to say those words there was a large crash from down the canyon. Every head turns that way, even a honey badger one.

"How bad are the Pridelands right now?" Tunu asks as she comes up to help with the lifting.

"Last I heard Simba gathered the lioness up to face Zira's pride. Zuri went looking for Kiara, who went to find Kovu. Hyena's were attacking Beshte while some vultures attacked Ono. Thankfully Hadithi was with Ono so those vultures had no chance and when you pick on Beshte you also pick on his bellow fellows." Bunga says as Tiifu lowers herself to the ground so she is on the other side of Fuli.

Bunga places his head on Fuli's chest to feel it raise up and down as the cheetah takes small shallow breaths. He also could hear that rapid heart beat of her's.

Tunu looked at Bunga and saw he was favoring his right leg while she and Jasiri work on getting the cheetah onto the lion's back. "Take it you had an encounter as well?"

"It was Un-bunga-livable! There I was...sleeping! Of all things to do to a honey badger while he is sleeping. Tano was on me and you should have seen it!"

"You fought him off?" Tunu asks with shock.

"What? Oh no...Tiifu came out of no where and swiped him off! NNe was near by too, you know. Two hyena's against one honey badger, but the moment he saw Tiifu all over Tano...he turned tail. Tano ran off too...well more like dragged himself off. The moment Modoa showed up about seeing Fuli's situation Kion sent us to get here. He would be here too but he ran into a batch of lions and hyenas. He told us to continue on while he took them on. Modoa stayed behind to help." Bunga pats Fuli's side once she is safely on Tiifu's back. Blood is still slowly flowing from her and Bunga can tell Tiifu is about to panic.

"Come on you lot! We can talk while we get Fuli back to Priderock. Jasiri you are more then welcome to join us. As long as you follow Kion and my orders." Bunga says as he starts to guide. In that moment Bunga knew things were going to change.

 **A/N: Been awhile so don't be too rough on the comments, but don't be soft either! And yes there will be rewrites from time to time when others are willing to help me out.**


	2. Fuli's Awake

**A/N: Rewritten the first chapter. If you wish you can reread it. This is Fuli's Chapter...**

 _Fuli is running as fast as she could, the joy of the land passing beneath her from her powerful thrusts adds into her love of the speed she has. With a twitch of her tail she reels to the right before spying her target who was trying his hardest to not be caught. She grins as she closes the distance between them before thrust her whole body into a pounce that will take Kion down. But just as her back legs press out behind her a sharp pain rushes up her spine and everything goes black._

Fuli's mind tries to clear the webs of the dream from her thoughts as her nerves start to process the pain she was feeling from moving her back leg. She feels something pressing down on her chest and back legs causing her to panic. She remembered being pinned by lions and hyenas. There were many of them, more then she could handle. They must be trying to eat her alive! She tries to say something but this causes her throat to flare up in pain, her ears are ringing, and her head was pounding away with her frantic heart beat. Her good snaps open and she sees nothing but a cave wall, she feels the hard cold rocky floor, and the warm bodies pressing down on her. Then a red maned lion was in her face saying something, breathing onto her. The lion from her dreams, the lion from her waking life, the lion who leads them to protect the Pride Lands. And Kion's eyes were terrified but his voice was breaking through the ringing in her ears with that tone he uses every time he tries to calm a panicked animal.

"...it is...I am... alright. Fuli...calm down please." Kion presses his muzzle into her face to nuzzle her. She feels her body stiffen up real fast upon this contact and the pain she feels just drops away from her mind. "That's it cheetah, now take a deep breath." Fuli did as he commands while at the same time the weight on her body lifts up. "Release it. That's it my friend. Repeat the breathing." Fuli feels someone else licking her swollen eye but she doesn't see this animal but already Fuli feels better though the pain in her leg and throat were still there in the back of her mind. Her head hurts but the pounding is no more. "I think your heart is the fastest one in the Pride Lands today, lets bring it back to a normal cheetah pace. Breath in."Fuli watches as Kion moves back from her and the look in his eyes transfers from panic to relief. He looks a mess but the smile he is wearing tells her he is fine and at that moment she knows she is fine, not well but fine. She tries to speak again but the pain in her throat prevents her from doing so. She raises a paw to her throat and feels something on it. She gives Kion a quizzical look.

"One of the lioness got your throat really well but Rafiki assures us that you will heal up just fine, you just have to take it slow and easy for your wounds to heal. Some now I am going to have to find a way to get you meat that is in very small portions. Plus you shouldn't move your back leg either." Kion's deep voice soothes Fuli some more.

Both Fuli and Kion turn to look at her back legs. The wrapped up leg was a surprise to see, but not the biggest surprise she had. There stood Jasiri smiling at her. Fuli and Jasiri were actually good friends after the flood two years back when Fuli was dragged out of the racing rapids. To see the hyena here in the Royal Den, which she knows recognizes, was a huge surprise. She raises an eyebrow at the hyena.

"Habari za asubuhi Fuli." Jasiri says in her friendly cackle.

Morning? Was it really just morning? Fuli turns her head to look out the entrance of the den she was in. She could see the sun just rising up on the horizon. She turns back to Jasiri with a small tilt to her head, which causes that back of her neck to call out in pain. So many questions were racing through her head with the pain her body is bring back to the fore front of her thoughts. How many mornings did she miss? Is this just the first? Why is Jasiri in the royal den? Why was she in the royal den? And why is Tiifu right now licking her face?

"Tiffu. Please, she is getting worked up again." Kion pushes Tiffu away with mirth in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I am just...she was so hot and panting soo much and now she is awake and cooler and her pelt needed cleaning, specially around the gash on her face , her eye, and throat...oh Fuli I am so glad you are awake!" Tiffu rushes all the words out in one breath before leaning in again to clean her only to find Fuli shifted away and Kion's paw on the lioness's forehead to hold her back.

"Fuli needs space. Can you go find some food for us and ask my sister to help too since the hyena's can't leave the den yet. Thanks Tiifu."

Fuli watches as he leans over and runs his tongue across the side of Tiifu's face. Something inside Fuli drops out of her chest and lands in her stomach, and by the look of Tiffu's face she was not expecting this and looks like she is having problem processing it. A sound from Jasiri made Fuli look over at her to see a smirk, but there was hurt or disappointment in her body language. Did they all like Kion and did Kion just showed he liked Tiifu? More questions and she couldn't ask anyone. Tiifu soon got her self under control and bows her head to Kion before making her way out. At the same time Fuli slowly gets to her three good paws and wobbling around a bit as she tries to find her balance. Jasiri quickly gets to her side just as Kion places himself on her other side.

"Slow down Fuli. I'd rather you not move yet, not until Rafiki see you. Oh don't give me that look, I know a cheetah sitting still for too long is a dead cheetah." Kion gives her a small smile as she huffs out a breath and a short nod of her head to show she agrees with that statement only to wince from the pain in her neck again. "But as your leader I command you not to leave Pride Rock."

Oh what a dirty thing to do to her at this moment. First he shows his love to Tiifu and now he uses his position as leader to make her stay here. Well she is not going to have it as she leans heavily on Jasiri to try to get a way from this stupid lovable lion. She feels her eye start to fill up with tears and turns her head away from Kion.

"Fuli?" Kion's voice wavers a bit. He knows he hurt her because that was the same tone he used on her the first time he said sorry he really hurt her.

 _"Fuli. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to say that." Kion was talking to the ground. All around him was tall grass that the young cub couldn't see over. Fuli was in a tree near by, trying her hardest to stop the tears from coming and from sobbing. She looked down at Kion as he lets his tears flow from his own eyes. "I am stupid to say those things, I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please Fuli...I don't hate you. Your speed is the seconded greatest thing about you. Because you ability to deal with my stupidness is the greatest thing. You...you are the bestest friend I have. Nisamehe...nisamehe..." He kept on repeating. Movement out of the corner of her eyes, blurred as it was from the tears, made her look over to see Nala. She looked so sad as she made her way to her son and once she was next to him he buried his face into her side as he sobbed and let the tears flow more._

 _Fuli was being stubborn now. They had an argument over hunting styles that turned into insults about her being a cheetah and not a lion that could never understand what it means to be a part of a pride._

 _"Mom...I lost her...I lost her because I said she wasn't worthy of being a lion." Kion started to hiccup. "She...she is so much better because of it...what have I done..." Nala just ran her paw over his back, letting him get it all out of his system._

 _Fuli slowly made her way down the tree and looked up to see Nala looking at her. Nala gave her a small smile as she made her way over to the lions, she pressed herself into Kion's side, and she couldn't stop the tears or sobbing from coming. "Oh course I forgive you Kion." Nala wraps herself around the two cubs as they cry into each others embrace. In that moment Fuli knew she would be by Kion's side for life._

When she was young she couldn't understand why she never actually wanted to be alone from these lions. Every time she felt the loneliness of her life she would just run it off before that fateful day, but after that day she would talk things through with Ono, play with Bunga, or listen to Beste's bellowing, but always with Kion by her side. And if he couldn't because he was busy learning stuff from his father or getting pampered by his mother Fuli would wait there until he was free.

"Please Fuli, nisamehe..." Kion asks in his wavering voice. "I just want you to get better, please don't leave." Fuli takes a deep breath to control herself and is about to lean on Kion when a new voice breaks in.

"As your Queen I too command you not to leave." The new voice is at the entrance of the den.

Fuli lowers her head so she can see under Kion's muzzle to see not only Nala walking in but with Vitani at her left and Zuri at her right. She also noticed seven hyenas in the den with them. Her mind clicked in with what was said about hyena's not able to leave and Jasiri being here that this must be her clan or laughter or cackle...what ever a group of them are called.

The cheetah gave a small sigh of defeat as Nala made her way right up to the young cheetah. What the queen did next did not surprise Fuli at all, just made her feel humiliated and very much loved. The Queen runs her tongue over her face and head with careful practice. She feels the sting on her face as Nala's tongue passes over her wounds. It also brought back other memories...

 _Fuli excepted the fate of getting cleaned by Nala along time ago when one of their adventures ended in a huge mud pounce battle between Kion, Kiara, Bunga, Zuri and her. Nala was in the middle of cleaning Kion when Fuli decided it was time for her to go. She called out her goodbyes to the family and turned tail. But not even before she could take a step she found herself lifted up by her scruff which automatically made her pull her legs into he body. She soon found herself under one of Nala's paws and the Queen's tongue started to remove the dirt. She protested and squirmed and yowled but to no avail. Once Nala was done with her she commanded Fuli to stay for dinner with them and even invited her to sleep in the den. She stayed for dinner but said she liked the feel of the tree bark on her belly better then the hard rock. But from that point on when ever Nala decided Kion needed a bath and she was near by, she too was given one. She complained about it all the time, but Nala pointed out that if she didn't like it then she should stop purring. In that moment Fuli knew what a motherly love felt like._

Once the queen was satisfied she pulled back and looked Fuli over. Fuli feels herself purring softly and also feels the hyena giggling next to her. Fuli gives her a glare which only encourages her friend.

"The mighty cheetah loves her baths. Never would have guessed." Jasiri teases.

"That is enough from you young hyena. Now Fuli, please stay here till that leg is better." Nala tries to press her forehead against Fuli's to press her back down onto the ground. Fuli just presses back before leaning heavily on Kion so she could jester with her paw to the outside area. If she was going to be forced to stay here, then at least they could do is let her be out in the sun.

"No Fuli, you can not leave!" Kion hisses at her. She shakes her head at him before pointing again. "I command you to..."

"No Kion. I think she wants to go outside." Jasiri says as she takes Fuli's weight again.

Nala pulls back at this and looks a Fuli for conformation. Fuli nods in earnest before Nala gives her a smile.

"Fine, Kion please help her out..." Nala stops as Fuli releases a small huff at her. She then jesters with her head to Jasiri, wincing again from the pain in her neck. "Well...as long as the Hyena..."

"Jasiri. Her name is Jasiri mother." Kion says in a low growl.

"Yes Jasiri, I am sorry." Nala gives Jasiri a small bow of the head. "Just as long as Jasiri stays beside you. I'll go tell your father she has my blessings." Nala runs her tongue up between Kion's eyes before repeating the process on Fuli. Nala looks at Jasiri for a brief moment before giving her the same treatment. "You have saved my daughter. As far as I am concern you are more then welcomed here in the Pride Lands." Jasiri blinks in confusion from the praise, the comment about a daughter, and the lick.

Fuli gives Kion a huge grin, which he returns, and both turn to look at Jasiri to see her speechless for the first time since they knew her. They also saw moisture in her eyes threatening to spill out.

Nala leans in close to Fuli and say to her. "I am happy to see you well my daughter"

Fuli finds herself purring again and also remembering the first time she was called that by Nala.

 _One night after hunting with the Kiara and Zuri, which she decided to do just to make Kion happy, she found herself sharing her meal with the Queen herself. Once Nala had her fill she laid herself down next to Fuli. Since Fuli was ravenous that day, she cleaned up the rest before she let out a small burp._

 _"Sorry your majesty." Fuli said as she lowers her head in embarrassment. Only to have Simba and Kion belch out loud before they started to praise each other._

 _"Fear not my cub, as you can see Simba loves to do it and so does Kion. Kiara does it too when her friends are not around." Nala snickers before she turnef back to Fuli. She stoped upon seeing the shocked look on her face. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"It...it's just that...that you said 'my cub'." She felt her face heat up in embarrassment again and digs a claw across the ground._

 _"Oh is that all. Well I must admit I have taken a liking to you. I also know it is different for cheetahs because they are usually solitary critters. But you don't like it, I can tell. And I may have over heard a small crying session of two since that big fight you and Kion had."_

 _At that Fuli's eyes went wide as she tries to shrink in on herself, but soon found herself being swept forward into Nala's embrace and her loving tongue going over her muzzle._

 _"Oh please don't tell Beshte or Bunga...or...or any of the other lion guards or lions! Please! I'll do anything!"_

 _"I won't tell anyone I promise. But on one condition..." Nala's voice held a mischievousness to it. "Let me adopt you. Be my daughter." Nala returns to cleaning._

 _"I...I..." she was unsure what to say but her body provided the answer for her. She started to purr loudly. She then pressed her head into Nala's chin, just as she saw Kion and Kiara do to her from time to time._

 _"Fuli?" Kion asked from his place by Simba."Why you nuzzling my mother?" He ran a paw through his mane that is slowly taking over his head._

 _"Because..." Simba chuckled as he peered down at his son. "I think your mother finally decided to adopt her. She's been discussing it for awhile with me. I told her to go ahead, everyone needs someone to watch over them." Simba leaned down a nuzzled Kion to drive in the point, which Kion huffed in false dislike before he returned it whole heartily._

 _"So does that make her my sister then?" Kiara asked as she came up to Nala._

 _"No." Nala said matter factually. "It just means she sees me as her mother and I see her as my daughter. You and her have to decide if you see each other as sisters, or Kion as her brother."_

 _"Not sure how that would work mother. She is a really good friend, one that I will never let go, but it feels different between Kiara and I. No offense Fuli."_

 _"None taken Kion. I may not know what that bond feels like but I do see it between you two. I am fine with you being my leader and best friend." Fuli purred out. In that moment she became part of something bigger._

Those feelings changed over the years for Fuli. She did have a special bond with Kiara now, one she could say might be sisterly like. The bond between Kion and her...was much different now. One that she couldn't quite place her paw on what it is but also knew what it is. Being a solitary cheetah was so much simpler before being in the guard or considered part of the royal family.With a sigh she starts her progress to the sunny hot rock outside, looking forward to laying down again. Fuli looks over at Jasiri to see a new look in her eyes, a look of happiness beyond anything she ever saw in the hyena, to be welcome like that must be huge for her. Fuli has a feeling if Jasiri could purr, she would be right now. To be excepted by Nala was like getting the biggest prey out of the hunting party.

 **A/N: Another chapter down. I feel very good about this one, better than the last one.**


	3. Not a Cheetah?

**A/N: Sorry for the long...long...looong delay. Life you know, always making things not go our way from time to time. Plus I wrote this chapter about five different ways. I like this one the best.**

 _"I am sorry." Me Tembo tells the young cheetah. "I have not know cheetahs to be part of the Royal Family. My father Aminifu has talked a lot about his life all the way back to his calf days." The elephant leans down a bit so her trunk can grab some grass before shoving them into her mouth before she continued. "He talked about seeing five kings in his life span yet you are the first cheetah to be part of the guard. You are very special Fuli, a legend for what you all have done."_

Fuli looked about Priderock as all the animals that were gathering. An emergency summit was being called and more than the usual leaders of herds showing up heading to the upper area of Priderock. More than one female cheetah came yet they did not talk to her, or each other. A coalition of males did show up and they started to put themselves on display for the females, none came to her for good reason. Anytime they did, she made sure they new they were unwelcome by her. So they stayed clear of her. But a certain crocodile did not, Makuu came waddling up to Fuli.

"Heard what you did that night. Now my float sees you with new respect. We may have listen to you before because you were in the Lion Guard but know now we will do what we can to make thing easier for you. Even if that means not getting your paws too wet if you know what I mean." The crocodile gives her a wink before we heads off to be with the other leaders on the upper area of Priderock .

Fuli was speechless, never has Makuu talked to her one on one before and never has she heard him be so polite. She spotted one of the male cheetahs now looking at her and his posture was not one of welcome. His hackles were raised and his eyes showed anger. He came over to her yet he kept his distance.

"You associate yourself with that...that...beast?" He growls out low.

Fuli didn't make a move, she couldn't. Her leg was still bandaged up and she promised many she would not move. She also did not feel fear from him, this cheetah would be a fool to start a fight here.

"I am well known with many animal..." Fuli states

"He is no animal, he is a beast. Killed my brother last full moon with no remorse." He spat out with rage.

Fuli knew of this incident and also knew that the said cheetah was taunting Makuu into a fight. She sighed at this a shakes her head but before she could open her mouth the male hissed at her.

"A Cheetah against her own kind?" He spat again. "I thought for sure you would be on our side. You been hanging around lions for far too long have you forgotten about your own kind?" The male cheetah bared his teeth at her. "You do not deserve to have spots!"

Now to say a cheetah is not allowed to have spots is like saying a lion is not allowed to be in a pride. Fuli never been so insulted in her entire life, not even by Janja.

"You best not show yourself in our territory or we will make sure that leg's wound " his tail flicks to her wounded leg "will seem like a joy to have after my brother's and I are done with you."

"What is your name cheetah" came a commanding voice behind the cheetah. Simba was now making his way around the cheetah to stand protectively over Fuli.

"Magtige..." Magtige didn't seem to afraid that Simba was here though he was now showing less hostile attentions.

"Well Magtige, you are the first animal to ever threaten a member of the lion guard on Priderock with not only the other members of the guard here, but the royal family. Who, by the way, see her as a daughter. I'd suggest you take yourself out of this summit and have one of your brothers stand in for your coalition." Simba said plainly.

"I see, this cheetah is that of the lion guard, she must be a lousy cheetah to require _Lions_ to defend he." He arches his back and with a twitch of his tail three other cheetahs were at his side. "I think my coalition dosn't need to be here. Our stance of hyena's entering the Pridelands me little to us but know if they enter our territory we will hunt them down." Magtige huffs out.

"There will be no threats Magtige but I will request the hyenas to stay out of your area. No killing understand?" Simba glares at Magtige. "But you best watch what you say to my daughter from now on."

Fuli felt her breath catch as it does every time Simba says this with her around. She couldn't help but once again remember the first time her life changed.

 _"Alright Fuli, show me what you got." Simba calls to the small cheetah on the other side of the field._

 _Fuli grins and throws all her might into her legs as she runs at full speed towards Kion who is acting like he is attacking Bunga._

 _"Huwezi!" She screams as she throws herself at Kion but he was not there because he jumped to the side. She hit the dirt hard and tumbles head over tails for a bit._

 _"Fuli, come here." Simba calls out with that look he always holds when he sees something wrong._

 _Once the world stops moving she picks herself up and walks over to the King with her head lowered in humiliation. Simba wanted to see how well she was at attacking on her own and she just failed on the first try. Never did she miss her target, not even hyenas. Simba lowers himself as she nears so they were eye to eye._

 _"Come, do not look so sad. The point of this was to help you get better. Not sure why you all love to yell out things right before you attack or use your greatest gifts in life. I know you are proud of your speed but think how more effective you would be against hyenas if they didn't know you were coming?" He smiles at her. "It would be like me roaring out 'My daughter is the fastest animal in the Pridelands!' every time you went zipping by?"_

 _Fuli's mouth hangs open at this, not the whole speech but at Simba calling her his daughter, just days after Nala did._

 _"What? Is Nala the only one allowed to call you daughter?" He grins at her knowing why she has that shocked look. "Now go and show Kion your true skills." He nudges her off._

To this day Fuli still can't get over that fact that Simba calls her his daughter. He doesn't show or say it much. He never needed to it seems but this was the first time he ever brought it up in front of others.

"Very well your highness, I would not want my brother's to get any ideas of not being a cheetah around...your daughter." Magtige growls out before leading his brothers away from the summit. The others cheetahs give their king a bow before they fell in line with Magtige.

Simba gives a sigh as he watches the coalition of cheetahs leave down Pride Rock. Never has a cheetah ever been so violent before this coalition. Makuu gave his word that he has no ill will towards them after the incident. Simba slowly turns around to look at Fuli who was very wide eyed and tears threaten to break free. Simba got very concern and lowered himself till he was eye level with her to notice she wasn't really seeing him. She was saying something and he couldn't seem to make it out either. He leans in real close brushing his ear over her nose just to hear.

"Not a cheetah?" Fuli mumbles.

 _"A lion uses all pride member Fuli." Kion says as he gets close to the ground. "We may do solo hunting tests to prove ourselves to the pride, but its as a team we are better hunters."_

 _"Ha, by the time you all get set up, the cheetah has already made her mover." Fuli to was crouching as low as she can while they both spot an invisible target ahead of them._

 _"But don't you usually run a lot to get your prey sometimes?" Kion asks as he sit up. "I mean we run too but if every lion works together we can bring down a water buffalo with ease and in no time."_

 _"Well thankfully this cheetah doesn't need any other animal for her to take down a gazelle." She stretches out her back. "And yes I run a lot which lets me run faster and longer than any animal in the Pridelands."_

 _"But you didn't eat last night because that Zebra did get away." Kion pointed out._

 _"Just because I miss a meal from time to time doesn't mean I am a terrible hunter."_

 _"But if you had others..." Kion tried to say_

 _"Cheetahs work alone Kion!"_

 _"But you don't..." Kion was getting up set now._

 _"I have survived this long."_

 _"But Fuli if we hunt..." Kion was unsure why but Fuli was now making him angry._

 _"And when I do get a meal I don't have to share it with others. I get first picks always."_

 _"We have more than enough for the whole pride. As a lion we all eat and..."_

 _"But I am a cheetah."_

 _"Well...Good! You would make a lousy lion! I'd hate for you to be one! Glad you are not a lion and you will never understand what it means to be in a pride!" Kion roars out._

 _Silence fell between them. Fuli couldn't see what Kion was doing because for some reason everything was getting blurry. Then she felt tears escape down her face and her breath caught in her throat. Before she knew it she was running, like she always did when she felt so alone._

"Why is it every time some animal says I am not something I feel so...lost?" Fuli asks as she looks up Simba.

Simba opens his mouth to talk when a voice cuts him off.

"There you are majesty. The Summet is ready and you are needed to get it moving." A hornbill lands next to Fuli. "Greetings Fuli, it is good to see you looking so...sad?" Zazu tilts his head once he does get a good look at the cheetah before him. "Oh my did I interrupt something? Should I buy you two some time?"

"Yes please Zazu if..."

"No!" Fuli exclaims. She wipes her eyes so the tears are not showing anymore. "No, please. I will be alright. This is more important than me, Jasiri more than deserves this."

"Fuli...it can wait. Kion and Kovu are more than able to handle the riffraff up there. I want..." Simba tries to say again.

"Please." Fuli looks up with her feline eyes wide open and a small frown on her face.

"Alright, but know this Fuli...nothing is more important than my family. You are my daughter, remember that." He leans down and for the first time in all of the Pridelands known history, Fuli received a fathers love like she never knew.

Once Simba was done nuzzling his adopted daughter he turned to make his way to the summit. Zazu laid a wing on Fuli's head, gave her a smile, before taking flight to follow his king. Fuli was very flabbergast right now, emotions were running wild in her, ones she didn't even know that existed and ones she was always battling. She was well over worked from these past few days. And to top it off, Bunga was now in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

"Un-bun" Bunga stops as a paws was shoved into his mouth.

"No." She said softly. "Stop using that word."

Bunga grins around her paw, mirth in his eyes. Fuli sighs in defeat and removes the now soaking wet and smelly paw.

"Un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga hops over and nestles himself into Fuli's side, amazingly keeping away from the injured leg. "I know the king and I are close, brother you could say."

"You have said...multiple times...each day...for as long as I can remember." Fuli sighs, she is use to Bunga laying on her now and even if she wasn't it never stopped the honey badger in the past.

"But for him to say you are his daughter and show affection! Oh wow!" Bunga throws up his claws in the air.

"Yes but what does that mean for me? I am a cheetah right? Yet I reject all other cheetahs around me because I lo..." Fuli stops there as Bunga looks at her strangely. "Um...Bunga shouldn't you be with your said brother?" Fuli gulps.

"Oh...well yeah. I guess I should go." Bunga didn't move and Fuli just blinks at him.

"I hate having soft fur."

" I love it!" Bunga snuggles into her side more.

A hippopotamus came stomping up the path at that moment with an egret on his back. The bird gives Fuli a broad smile and extends a wing out to wave at her.

"Fuli! How is your leg?" Ono calls out.

"Leg is fine but still not able to walk on it." Fuli replies softly, seeing her alone time being none existence now unless..."You both heading to the summit?"

"That's right! Kiara wanted us to attend to give our opinion on things." Beshte answers in his deep voice. "Come on Little B, you can chill with us. Take care Fuli and we will tell you everything that happens." Beshte seems to know what is going on before someone points it out. He gives Fuli a wink before heading off.

"I wish you could come Fuli. I'd have the greatest spot with you and Beshte there. Why aren't you coming?" Bunga asks as he scrambles up Beshte.

"Makini rather I not move too much, saying the farthest I can go from the den is here. You three have fun and say hi to Kion." Fuli calls to them as they make their way up to the upper areas.

"We will give him your love!" Bunga calls out.

Fuli felt her checks heat up but also knew that coming from Bunga it was just him being him. She gave a sigh before looking about. No other animals were heading up the steep slops to Priderock and none of those in the Den were looking out at her. Makini was going to kill her but she couldn't stay here anymore.

With great effort she brought herself up on her good three paws without causing any more pain from shooting up leg. She lets out a breath she was holding before she started limping off to get away from here.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for comments though Gage...I suggest you not tell me what to do with my stories. I'll take criticism all day long though so keep them coming.**


	4. Welcome

_"If you can dream it you can achieve it" Rafiki told Jasiri. "Yes you can." Rafiki taps Jasiri on the nose._

 _The hyena wiggles her nose from the tap while the mandrill just chuckles. Both animals are sitting on a boulder looking over the river into the Pridelands. Jasiri asked Kion for help with a litter of cubs and his response was this mandrill with a stick. Jasiri knew of Rafiki but did not put much thought into his ability, but at the time she had no choice in the matter for her sister was in dire need and in the end three new cubs were introduced into the circle of life. Now both animals are watching the sun's rays slowly fade away across the Pridelands._

 _"My dreams is to be living in the Pridelands with Kion and the others." Jasiri reply was not shocking to Rafiki to hear._

 _"Yes but how to be there with royal approval is the question is it not?" Rafiki nods his head as if answering his own question. "Know that I will not vouch for you my spotted friend. King Simba is one to look on one's action though sometimes the past clouds his mind."_

 _"Scar" Jasiri hisses out._

 _"Ah yes, you know of him. His actions did taint the hyena's reputation and your brethren do not help with their actions."_

 _"Janja is an idiot that never learns who only allows males in his knows if one of us females ever get in his bulling days are over." She shakes her head. "Until then he will always be a pain. Every chance I feel like I can bring myself into the Pridelands he goes and does something stupid."_

 _"One day he will slip and your day will come." Rafiki lifts himself up and starts to head back to his tree. "Keep the cubs warm and all should be well."_

 _"Thank you! And give my thanks to Kion!" Jasiri calls back and receives a wave in response._

Jasiri is in shock over what just transpired today. She is seated next to Beshte and Makini who are both smiling at her. Bunga is cheering dramatically yet he is the only one out of the mass that is there. The other animals of the summit are slowly making their way back to their areas of the Pridelands, none feeling as cheerful as the honey banger is over this. Yet Jasiri didn't mind, her cackle now has a place in the Pridelands and one that a zebra suggested. It took a lot of arguing, and one roar from Kion, to get the animals to calm down. After that it seemed they started to listen and now...now hyenas are allowed in. She fells herself tip to the side with glee and leans against Beshte. She is a bit overwhelmed and once again she is speechless.

"Well even I didn't see that coming. Who would have thought Kupigwa would have invited meat eaters into her area?" Ono says as he watches the said zebra walk away. "Oh, look lively Jasiri. Here comes the royal family!" Ono hopes down to her side and tries to get her to sit up.

"Not all of the Royal Family Ono, thought you were the keenest of sight?!" Bunga says as he slides down Beshte with a giggle.

"What you mean Little B?" Beshte asks as he looks over the four lions coming up to them.

"Well Kovu is now part of that and of course I am the brother of Simba." Bunga polishes his claws on his chest. "Oh...and Fuli isn't here either." Both Ono and Beshte look at the honey badger with confusion.

Kion gives a questionable look at Bunga, knowing full well he was boasting about something. His thoughts were on Jasiri though so he is going to not ask Bunga what he is talking about. She said something during the summit that caught his attention but did not want to bring it up during the argument. Last thing that was needed at the time was negative things to be brought to light. He turns his focus to Jasiri who is at this time looking like Bunga after he eats his heart out on bugs. In fact Bunga and Ono are having trouble getting her up as she just lays there with the biggest grin on her face. He is sure she is having one of the greatest days in her life, maybe even better than Upendi day. _Do hyena's know what that day is?_ Kion shakes his head as he focuses on what is bugging him from the get go.

 _"Janja invaded our camp two years back because he needed to increase his numbers." Jasiri said softly._

 _"Well it is good you refused to join him!" Thurston calls out._

 _"Yes...refused..." Jasiri looks down at her paws at this. A shiver runs down her spine and she had to blink a couple of times to stop the tears from showing._

 _"But you promise not to be like Janja than I have no problem with you being at the Elephant graveyard." Kupigwa stomps her hoofs._

Kion comes to sit in front of Jasiri with his family around him. He reaches out a paw taps her on her nose which brings the hyena out of her trance. Once she sees who is in front of her she gives him the biggest grin she can deliver and before anyone could do anything Jasiri reaches out a nuzzle Kion. The lion blinks in surprise before he returns the nuzzle with a grin on his face with a very soft purr. Once Jasiri pulls back Kiara starts to laugh behind her paw with mirth shinning in her eyes as she watches the display of affection. Nala gives her daughter a nudge that is suppose to knock her out of it yet it only drives her over board as she starts to laugh more, falling on to her side as she lets it out. Bunga gives a chuckle as if he wants to join in but unsure why things are funny. Nala and Kion shake their heads but Simba gives a small laugh at his daughter's antics. The king turns his eyes to his newest member to the Pridelands.

"Welcome my hyena. You are now a member of the Pridelands." Simba gives her a small nod. "Normally I would show you around but I have matters that call for my service. But I am sure Kiara and Ono can show you around and to your new home. They will inform you on..."

"Jasiri..." Kion cuts in, Simba giving his son a small glare. "What you said about Janja coming to you to increase his number..." Kion's face was now filled with worry. "He didn't ask you to join him did he?" Kion feels himself on edge as he waits for her to answer

"Wait..." Kiara stop laughing at this and now that her brother brought it up she got very worried. She brings herself back up and edges forward a bit. "You mean that he came and...well..." She looks over at Jasiri before looking down.

"I...ummm...yes." Jasiri looks very gloomy. "It would have been easy to fight them off but that weird male lion was with them with a few lioness. It was death or..."

"Enough." Simba commands and everyone can see the fire in his eyes upon learning this crime. "The transgression of Janja have gone on way too long." Simba is angry and by the looks of it so is Kion. "With the Outlands now under my rule it maybe time to do more then just exile Janja." He growls out.

Jasiri looks wide eye at this and fells a shiver of fear go down her spine. She is not the only one it seem by how silent and still Bunga has gotten. Beshte seems to be the only one able to do anything as he is the first to move. He leans down and gives the hyena a small nudge before pulling back with a small smile showing her that things are better already. Whatever she is feeling slowly dissipates and her gittiness was returning. She is with friends, her cackle is safer now, a leader watching over everything, and a guard to protect them. She gives the four a bow and is about to give her thanks, but Kovu bounds in between them. He ignores the other animals as he comes up to Kiara.

"Your cheetah friend was not where you said she would be. I asked the other pride members but no lion knew where she went." Kovu sat down with a small huff. "Your friend Tiffu and Zira were not around either."

"Fuli is gone?" Kion asked "Why did she not stay? She said she wouldn't move! Why did..." Kion is getting frantic.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kovu asked a bit confused though no one hears him as Kion's antics has everyone's attention.

"Calm down son." Simba demands, placing a paw on his son's back. "I am sure Fuli is fine."

"Of course she is!" Bunga cries out with a big grin on his face.

"How do you..." Kion tried to ask.

"My son, how long have you known her?" Simba asks

"You don't understand she is..." Kion starts pacing

"Kion, " Jasiri breaks in with a cackle. "Of all those who knows her know that she is tough through and through." Jasiri's mind goes back to the one instance this was made clear to her.

 _Jasiri was wondering the night in Outlands with a single thought on her mind. How was she going to get her cackle into the Pridelands? She always took these walks when the rain got heavy to think of how she can convince the King to let her in. She already had Kion on her side and in her heart. She knew for sometime now that he was the one she would love to be with. She gives a sigh as she tries to focus back on Simba but knew it was hopeless at this point. Every time she thinks of Kion that single thought she started with turns to her loneliness. She comes upon the raging river that separated the Outlands from the Pridelands. She groans as she lowers herself to her belly, hating the extra load she was carrying around._

 _"I guess I can't complain too much. Feels nice knowing that these little..." She stopped upon hearing something over the roar of the river, it sounded like a scream._

 _Jasiri stands up to look over the river to see something yellow flailing around. She didn't give a second thought of who or what it was as she dived in. Once she broke the surface and took a breath of air she saw the animal was right in front of her. One of it's paws smacked her in the muzzle as the creature tried to keep itself up. Jasiri grabs on of the paws in her mouth and tugs it with all her might towards the Outland shore. Once she let go of the creature, she and the creature saw each other for a brief moment before both were dunked underwater. Fuli?! It was Fuli! But before she could think of anything else she was slammed into a boulder and the wind was knocked out of her. Once she came back above the surface she took a ragged breath before swimming back towards Fuli. She was in pain but she had a feeling that Fuli was not going to make it without some help. She collided with Fuli and grabbed hold of her again and felt the cheetah grab onto her too, claws digging into her fur. Some how they both found their way nearing the shore and with a great heave Jasiri sent Fuli forward before once again she was smacked into a boulder, pain raced down to her belly. Somehow the hyena held on to the boulder with her head above the water and before she knew it there was teeth digging into the back of her neck and pulling her to the shore._

 _Both females lay half in the river while they coughed up water and take ragged breathes of air. Jasiri felt intense pain in her belly but could do nothing as she laid there. It was sometime later before Fuli fully dragged herself out of the river and tried to shake off the water from her pelt, but the rain didn't help her out at all with this. Jasiri just laid there breathing heavily as another sharp pain hit her belly, her body was going to hate her in the morning. She looked up to see Fuli looking down at her with exhausted look on her face._

 _"Think we can leave this watery death trap?" Fuli asks before dragging Jasiri all the way out of the river._

 _"Yes, there is a cave we can sit and dry off in while we wait out the storm." She breaths out, hoping the rain masks her tears of pain from Fuli._

Kion takes a deep breath and releases it with a small chuckle. He gives himself a good old fashion shake as if trying to get rid of water on his fur. He ends it with a shake of his head as if slinging off that silly behavior and looks at his mother with a small smile on his face. Nala gives her son a small lick across his muzzle before perking up upon hearing a deep voice break in.

"Couldn't help but hear." Makuu pokes his head in from between Kovu, who steps back is dislike, and Kiara, who looks down at the crocodile with interest. "If you are worried I'll have my float keep an eye open for her. If we see her we will pass on that you are looking for her." Makuu nods to Kion.

"Makuu...once again you shock me with your honor as a crocodile." Kion takes a deep breath again before giving a nod to him.

"So...I see why my claims for vengeance on this beast will not be heard." A cheetah stands back from the other animals. "Crocodile honor is nothing but water buffalo sh..."

"Magtige! I thought we resolved your issues for the day!" Simba roars out.

"Yes. Well you see my younger brothers thought I should return to give my apologies for my rude behavior. " He looks over his shoulder at the three others behind him. "But why should I since now I see why my elder brother's death was swept to the side."

"Yes. Well your brother wanted to try to sweet talk a snake out of his cave, as the proverb goes." Makuu speaks up.

"A cave!" Jasiri yells out all of a sudden right before the cheetah could respond to Makuu. "Your Majesty I think..."

"I can't believe this, you let scavengers think they can speak up when ever they want? Does _it_ know that it has no voice while on the rock?" Magtige breaks in. "What kind of a ruler are you? Your father would never have let this happen." Rafiki stands up at this comment but Kion beats him to the punch.

"Mufasa was very wise, wiser than you Magtige. He believed all animals should live together under the sun in the Pridelands. He listened to all that required his ear, acted to server all, and even sacrificed himself for the future of the Pridelands. But if we must bring up our ancestors what would _your_ father say to the way you and your eldest brother have acted? Already one is dead thinking they could take on a crocodile for no reason but pride." Kion stands right in front of the cheetah, towering over him. "Peace of the Pridelands is what we have always wanted around here, others always seem to think they know better. I suggest to you, like I did your brother died, cool off before you say or do something more harming than what has been done already." Kion looks down at the cheetah and behind Kion two other male lions are doing the same thing.

Magtige glares at them for a moment before stalking away from them all. His brothers look at his retreating form before looking at each others. The smallest one of the group gives a sigh and is about to say something before deciding against it. The three give their bows to the royal family before heading off after him. Tiffu and Zuri appeared from the same direction the cheetahs were heading out. They too give their bows to the royal family before gathering around Kiara. Tiffu gives a long yawn as she lays down while Zuri sits up straight as she can.

"He is not going to drop this is he?" Beshte asks once the last spot disappeared from sight he is still looking in the cheetahs' direction.

"Not likely." Kion and Simba say together.

"Hakuna Matata" Bunga and Simba say as one.

"I am going to like it here." Jasiri laughs out at the exchange of words.

"What's going on Kiara?" Zuri asks.

"Cheetahs are just making some trouble." Kiara sighs. "Oh, have either of you two seen Fuli?"

"Oh, I think I saw her near the watering hole!" Tiffu speaks up before bounding to her feet and rushes off. "I'll get her!" And disappears, even though no one asked her to find the cheetah.

"I...well...ok?" Kiara blinks in confusion.

Kion looks after Tiffu and is about to go follow her. His tail is showing his inpatients of sitting around while one of his dear friends may be in trouble. He just took his first steps to follow when Ono spoke up.

"Jasiri, you were saying something before?" Ono asked.

"Oh, oh yes! I think I know where Fuli is and it isn't the watering hole. But I will not show you, a secret you know, only for us ladies. A place she and I finds safe and such. I'll check on her though, just to make sure she is alllll good. Don't worry, but if you could get my cackle to their new home I'd be grateful." Jasiri speaks out as she starts to head away from them. "Don't wait up for us!" She calls out as she disappears over an edge of a boulder that Tiffu went.

The other animals stay silent a bit at the fast speaking, quick moving hyena. Zuri looks very confused at all this, still not sure what is going on. Makuu was the first to speak up though.

"I must be off. Your majesties." The crocodile nods to the five lions before heading off too.

"Kion, you want me to follow Jasiri?" Ono asks once Makuu was out of sight.

"No." Nala commands. "We will up hold the hyena's wishes." Though Nala was curious about this hyena and Fuli's relationship. "Please Kion, Kiara... show her cackle to their new dens."

"Yes mother." Kion was still looking towards Jasiri's departure, his tail flicking from side to side. He is on the verge to leap after her but sighs out deeply. "Let us go then. Makini, do you wish to join us?" Kion turns his head to her.

"Sure! I can tell them all about the elephant graveyard near by! Rafiki told me a tell about your father's adventures in there!" Makini's mouth was going into overdrive, as if keeping in shut through most of the summit was just building up steam. "Oh, did you know that the graveyard is not where the elephants go to die of old age!"

Soon only four lions were left alone. Zuri sits down with a huff with annoyance of being left behind, Kovu is confused from all the activity of the day. Nala and Simba are both in deep thought but both had small grins on their faces. They look at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking, they both knew their son and from his actions today knew something is about to happen. Both turn to look at their son as he quickly walks away. In that moment they knew their son was in love, they just couldn't figure out with who.


End file.
